A Son and his Father
by SanShine
Summary: The beginning and end of Horus. A melodramatic summary.
**[Galactic Segmentun]: Segmentum Solar**

 **[System]: Sol System**

 **[Planet]: Saturn**

 **[Moon]: Titan**

 **[Librarium]:** **Librarium Daemonica**

 **[Codex]: Codex Terra**

 **[Liber]:** **Horus and his father. A melodramatic summary.**

 **[Author]: Sanshinius, Remembrancer**

 **[Date]: 016.M31**

 **Attention:**

 **-Access only for Librarion rank and above.**

 **-Distribution forbidden. Punishable by death.**

 **Trigger Warning:**

 **-Possible Heretic content. Be advised.**

 **-Possible A-Historic content. Be advised.**

Created as a genetically-engineered superhuman by his father in the Imperial gene-laboratories on Terra, Horus, along with his brother Primarchs, were scattered across the Milky Way Galaxy through the Warp by the machinations of the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. It were the deeds of the Ruinos Power that would start his journey into the galaxy and it would be their deeds that would lead him to the end of this journey.

It is not known when the seeds of corruption had been planted into his thoughts and soul. One argues that it was the moment when he was taken from his father. The agenda of the dark gods planted into the still infant Primarch, whispering darkly into his young and undefended soul and tempting him to their cause. A cause that was clear to him, and yet so dubious and clouded to others.

Others argue that it was his jealousy and pride in his later years as an acting Warmaster that opened the path for said corruption. Hardly a logic conclusion for many, considering the immountable love and trust he received from his father. For none of his Primarch-Brothers had ever matched Horus' achievements, nor the intimacy of his bond with the Emperor. He was the most favoured of his sons after all. He was the most beloved one. He was the most successful one... He was the most loyal one.

Horus was the best of humanity. He was the beacon of a future that had awaited humanity. In the end Horus would be a beacon nonetheless – a beacon of the most vile side of humanity – corrupted... and traitorous...

We may never know the true reasons for the ways things had progressed. Why would the best of us betray his own? What had led Horus Lupercal, Primarch of Terra, Warmaster of her Legions, the pinnacle of humanity, to turn against the Emperor... to turn against his father?

In hindsight it is a question that should never be asked, because of the answer that should never be heard. For that answer would doubt all minds of humanity for all eternity. So we shall not ask that question. Our fear prevents – rightfully so.

What matters is the war itself and its conclusion. Horus did not adhere to the rules of war, nor did he baulk at the use of a tactic because it offended sensibilities. Massacres of his sworn brothers, treachery to the loyal, backstabbing the trusting. Nothing, no matter how vile, was beyond him.

The Battle of Terra began with an orbital bombardment by the Warmaster Horus' fleet as a prelude to the final invasion. However the final stage of his betrayal would be the battle-barge _Vengeful Spirit_. The Emperor and his loyal men had brought the fight to Horus. Scattered on Horus´ battleship, it was Sanguinius who reached his brother Horus first. The Warmaster had attempted to turn the Blood Angels' Primarch, his oldest and closest friend among the other Primarchs, to Chaos. Sanguinius proved to bear the love of a son that Horus had failed to foster in his heart. The Angel of Baal refused Horus.

When the Emperor himself had arrived, one of his beloved son was already dead – slain by his other beloved son. This fratercide had opened the Emperors eye to the full extent of Horus corruption. And yet the Emperor could not bear to use all of His immense powers against Horus. He was his son after all. Horus though did not bear such sentimentalities. His blind Chaos-filled hatred allowed none of that. Through his hands the Emperor suffered grievous wounds. Slain and pierced the Emperor found himself unwilling to end the fight. A fathers hope had clouded his will. The Emperor, as powerful as he may be, he still was human. This was his greatest strength as it was his greatest weakness.

Only the sacrifice of a nameless Imperial Army trooper would prove to be the final catalyst of the Emperors unrelenting judgement. The Emperor witnessing the human, devoid of any note-worthy armour and genetical adjustments standing ready to face Horus, the strongest of his sons, with everything he could muster.

The mighty Horus, Warmaster, Champion of Chaos, being defied by a simple, mortal man, who showed the pure, unbroken spirit that was expected of himself, could not bear the existence of this mere mortal as it reminded parts of his most inner soul of his own shortcomings. The mortal man died within an instance by the hands the immortal super-human who did so without remorse.

Immeasurable sadness filled the Emperor as He realized at last that His favoured son was truly lost to the corruption of Chaos. With this sadness came the will to do what must be done. To end what must be ended.

The first tear of the Emperor was shed for Malcador, the second one was shed for Sanguinius. The third was shed for this nameless soldier. The last one was shed for Horus.

The Lord of Humanity finally gathered His full psykic power and unleashed a lance of pure energy aimed at His now lost son. The Emperors psychic onslaught hit Horus and penetrated his armour and flesh. And yet it was not enough to kill him. However, the Emperors attack had severed Horus´ connection to his manipulating masters – gifting him a moment of freedom. Free of the ever-whispering, ever-seducing voices.

Eyes widened he realized. _What... had... he... done?!_ A feeling that had been surpressed by the Ruinous Powers leaked to the surface of his mind. Before it was ever-present, but more an annoyance than some coherent thought. Accompanied by a faint feeling of uneaseness. The source unknown to him. It was a little nuisance at best, lingering in the deepest vaults of his mind. He did not linger too much in thought about it.

But now it grew stronger - willing to penetrate the barriers of his unconsciousness. Stronger and stronger. Already leaking the barriers, weakened by the momentary absence of the connection to Chaos, broke.

Tears filled his face, when he realized the source.

Eyes widened, when he realized the nature of the feeling.

Mouth gaped, when he found a word for this feeling.

 _Love._

Love for his people. Love for his brothers. Love for his purpose. Love for his kind. Love for the future that awaited. Love for...

his father.

 _Father._

As the barrier broke new feelings filled his mind. Long-surpressed feelings and thoughts surfaced. _What had he done?!_ Would he had been any other Primarch, his mind would have been crushed by the breach of his unconsiousness. But he was not any other Primarch. He was Horus, most beloved son of his father. No Warmaster, no Champion of Chaos, no Primarch.

Before all of these things he was His most trusted and beloved son.

And he had betrayed Him.

That conclusion gave way to the strongest emotion of all. Overshadowing all others. It was so oppressive that the other feelings paled further. In the end only one remained. The worst of all.

 _Guilt._

A guilt so strong that it burned him from the inside. A guilt so strong that it not only killed him, but erased his very soul from existence. No soul could ever wish to hold a guilt as large as Horus´. Not even death could bring him atonement. The fires of guilt engulfed him. He embraced them. This was his end. Knowing that, he shed another last tear. Not for himself. Not for his brothers. Not for the fallen soldiers. Not for a fallen humanity.

His last tear was reserved for his father, who had loved him until the end. Not willing to give up on him. The greatest gift to humanity. The greates strength of humanity.

That was a parents love for its child.


End file.
